


Things Parker Knows

by RedQueen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parker POV, Vague allusion to PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is six years old, and he doesn't really understand grown up things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Parker Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in season 1.

Parker is six years old, and he doesn't really understand grown up things. He lives with his mommy most of the week and gets to see daddy only on saturdays and sundays. He wishes he could see daddy more than just the weekend, but daddy is really busy on weekdays.

Mommy says daddy works for the _F-B-I_ , and that he has a gun to shoot bad guys with. Of course, mommy also says that daddy isn't scared of anything and can take care of himself, but Parker knows things she doesn't. He knows sometimes at night, daddy turns over and over in his sleep and doesn't look like he's having very nice dreams. On nights like these, Parker scoots closer and snuggles into daddy, just like daddy does for him when _he_ has bad dreams.

Parker knows bad dreams aren't much fun, even if daddy is big and Grown Up. Thankfully, he doesn't have to worry so much about it anymore because of the bone lady. She's daddy's PARTNER, something daddy says is like having a very-special-friend. Parker doesn't know what exactly that means, because the bone lady and daddy argue a _lot -_ but he also knows that all the fridays that daddy spends with the bone lady, he doesn't have a bad dream over the weekend. _Ever._

Parker is six years old, and he doesn't really understand grown up things. He lives with his mommy most of the week and still gets to see daddy only on saturdays and sundays, but he doesn't worry about it anymore. He knows that as long as the bone lady is with daddy on the weekdays, daddy will be okay.


End file.
